Existence
by Shizuka Kuruzo
Summary: Snow.' He muttered. He reached his hands out. Several droplets of snow fell on his outstretched hands. 'Who am I? Why do I exist' The guy still continued asking no one in particular. The fact was no one was there. Then a girl came. RnR!


Hello everyone. Just tolet you know this is my first Naruto one-shot! I hope you enjoy. I don't know this might be a little OOC or anything. I hope you'll uderstand.

**-Disclaimer: You know it. i know it. So why say it?-**

**Existence**

_Written By: Shizuka Kuruzo_

It was snowing.

Layers and layers of snow covered the streets; houses, streetlights, paths, anything you could find on the street. The place was entrancing, mesmerizing, and serene. Hailstones continuously fall, though not a hindrance to the scene

_Cough Cough_

A cough broke everything. Blood emitted.

The white blankets of snow, previously pure, were now tainted with crimson red blood.

A guy with black hair laid there tranquil. Alive, yes. Moving, no.

The snow still kept on falling. A single drop snow fell into his cheeks and he stirred lightly.

Slowly he opened his eyes. It revealed a rather dull color of black tint with sadness.

"Where am I?" He voiced out, his voice was hoarse and dry.

He tried to stand up but he just fell down.

"Itai! (Ouch)" He said.

He looked around from the view he had.

"Snow." He muttered.

He reached his hands out.

Several droplets of snow fell on his outstretched hands.

"Who am I? Why do I exist?"

The guy still continued asking no one in particular. The fact was no one was there.

The guy closed his eyes reminiscing what happened earlier.

_FLASHBACK_

_A guy with black hair and blackish-eyes was walking down the street. He wasn't wearing any jackets or stuff. He must've looked crazy walking on the snow with just a t-shirt and shorts._

"_Hey, punk!" An old fat drunkard suddenly showed up said._

_The guy who the drunkard was referring too looked up "I have a name. And it's definitely not punk."_

"_Why you little!" The drunkard said._

_That was where everything started._

_Suddenly friends and accomplices of the drunkard came beating the guy up. _

_The guy was known as a great fight and all but he wasn't able to withstand the 10 to 15 people trying to fight him._

_END of FLASHBACK_

Moments passed, some foot steps could be heard. A vague shout came,

"Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun! SASUKE-KUN!"

'It was a girl's voice definitely.' The guy thought.

The foot steps had stopped.

A shadow loomed over the guy.

'The girls' shadow.' The guy or Sasuke thought.

The footsteps came louder. Then came a hug. He could also feel something wet. It was tears the girl's tears.

He looked at the girl. She had a pink shorter than-shoulder length hair and green eyes.

"Sasuke-kun!" The girl said.

"Who am I, Sakura? What is my existence?" The guy, Sasuke said.

"You're Sasuke. You exist because you have been given a life. Now what happened to you?" The girl known as Sakura replied.

"I- I don't want to talk about it. I want to know my existence! I shouldn't live! I don't deserve it. I'm a failure!" He replied.

_PACK!_

Sakura slapped Sasuke. His eyes widen, 'How dare her!'

"You want to know why I slapped you. I want you to know that you're such a coward. You have been given a life and you would want to end it! Just like that."

"You don't know a single thing about me so just shut up!"

"Oh.. So know I don't know you? Well… I do… So I know your parents died but it isn't a reason to blame yourself you should live your life knowing that they would want that!"

"I- Just shut up!" Sasuke said trying to push the girl away.

"I won't. Always remember. You are not alone."

"So what do you call this? I'm not alone. I don't have family anymore! Excluding my brother!"

"You're not alone. I'm here… Your friends are here… Your neighbors…. There's lots of people here… Remember you are not alone."

"Stay with-" Before Sasuke could finish his sentence he passed out from loss of blood and energy.

"I always will. Let's get you home" Sakura answered knowing his statement.

This was now the hard part.

'How to get him home?'

Sakura tried carrying Sasuke on her back but ended up falling. 'That guy is heaving.'

So Sakura ended up pulling Sasuke slowly.

When they arrive at Sakura's house, Sakura placed Sasuke in a seating position leaning on the wall.

Moments later sat on the couch and also collapsed.

The two teens now both unconscious both happy.

One found a new reason for his existence and one was just happy to help and stay with him.

A/N: ducks from flying objects I'm so sorry for wasting your time! Gomen! Well... I would really appreciate it if you would review! It'll really make me happy...


End file.
